On the Run
by timundvin
Summary: Abby witnesses a gang-related killing and Gibbs needs to keep her safe...  M just to be safe and for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Title: On the run  
>Pairing: AbbyGibbs  
>Summary: Abby witnesses a gang-related killing and Gibbs needs to keep her safe...<p>

Note: I don't own anyone from NCIS, but I sure would love to. One night with someone in a black hoodie and I would be happy, is that too much to ask? ;)

English is not my first language. I am open to constructive criticism as well as praise. If you have suggestions, questions or anything else feel free to comment. I do love feedback and it keeps me going.

* * *

><p>Abby yawned as she shut down her babies and turned off the lights in her lab. She was finally ready to leave after a really long day. The team had just closed a case and as always she double and triple checked the evidence and wrote up her report.<p>

It was well past midnight when she came up to the squad room seeing that the light on DiNozzo's desk was still on.

"Hey Tony" she greeted as she walked up to the agent. Tony often stayed in late or came in very early. He really did his best work at night when it was quiet and he wouldn't have to play the clown for everybody. Abby knew he couldn't help the façade and she loved the man behind it fiercely.

"Hey Abby, I was just about to leave. Would you mind accompanying me to my car? It's late and you never know what kind of creeps wait for you in a parking garage!"

"Sure. I wouldn't let a frail and fair damsel like yourself get in distress now, would I?" she answered laughing and linked arms with him as he came to a halt next to her.

"I am sure with a tall and strong companion like you I am absolutely safe," he joked, giving her one of his adoring smiles. They made their way to the elevator and down to the garage, talking about the case they closed that day.

"…so Gibbs said…" Abby stopped talking as she heard Tony snort undignified next to her.

"What?" she asked confused as she looked at a rather amused very Special Agent DiNozzo.

"Oh nothing, it's just I counted how often you said Gibbs in the elevator right now and I ran out of fingers to count with," he told her holding up his hands and waving them in front of her face.

"Oh you are so mean Tony" she said outraged with his suggestion. "I can't help that he is always the one closing the cases. If you would close more cases I definitely would be talking more about you!"

"Sure you would!" he said with a knowing smile, laughing at the shade of red that was on her face.

"Bastard."

"I love you too!" he told her as he dodged the punch that was aimed at his shoulder. Still laughing he pulled her close and gave her a bear hug to make her feel better.

"I mean it Abbs. You know that right?" he told her suddenly serious, tilting up her face to make her look at him.

"I wish I could make him see what he is missing. You deserve to be happy. Both of you."

"I love you to, big brother." she told him as she relaxed into his embrace. He was her best friend and she knew he didn't mean to hurt her with his teasing. And she wasn't at all surprised that he knew her little secret but she wasn't at all comfortable talking about it with anyone.

"You ok?" Tony asked her after a few minutes becoming a little concerned when she stayed quiet.

"Yeah, let's get going. I really could use a few hours of sleep." To emphasize her words she yawned and looked at the Agent with sleepy eyes. Leaning in to give her friend a peck on the cheek she turned and opened her cars door to slip inside.

"See you tomorrow." Tony said as he made his way to his car just a few spots over. When he sat behind the steering wheel his gut clenched for a second and he looked up to see Abby pull out of the parking lot and drive away. He couldn't help the feeling that something was very wrong.

* * *

><p>Abby was just a few blocks from her apartment when she heard tires screeching at the intersection ahead of her. Without having to think about it she pressed her foot down on the brakes just in time as another car came flinging out of the street she was about to cross.<p>

The car was out of control, spinning around wildly and finally it crashed into a traffic light across the street. Horrified Abby loosened her seat belt to go and help. She was just about to open her door when another car came speeding down the street. It screeched to a halt right next to the crashed car and two Latino looking guys with tattoos all over jumped out with guns drawn.

Abby became paralyzed with fear as she saw them heading around their car. She soon heard two gun shots ring out. Her wits returned just in time to see that as the two men with the guns returned, another man in the car pointed in her direction. He had seen her and as Abby realized that, she started her car again and she floored the accelerator.

She ducked behind the steering wheel when she heard gunfire behind her. Looking in her rearview mirror she saw the two men standing in the street firing wildly at her car. As she turned around a corner they were running toward their car.

In her panic she just drove away fast, without knowing where she was going, but looking behind her every few seconds until she was sure they weren't behind her. She kept driving around until to her surprise she ended up in a familiar neighborhood and soon she came to a halt before Gibbs house.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two. I don't know how frequent I can update this story since I am working on another project also. But your reviews and alerts seem to always keep me going faster ;)

(So here is more for you **Ziver69 **and **samcarter1980**. And when is Gibbs not protective when it comes to his favorite, so I think there will be a lot of that in this story **STLFAN** and **bbfan**. Actually I am myself anxious how they will get together, if they will do that, after the action **NCISMASH4ever**. ;) **stareagle** thank you for the praise, I actually blushed a little there. I love the English language; it's so much more expressive than my native language. But I am sure I make a lot of mistakes still. Sorry for those. )

* * *

><p>Gibbs had been restless all night. Not even a glass of bourbon and his new project, a rocking chair, down in the basement had changed that. He just couldn't concentrate for some reason and relaxing was also beyond him it seemed.<p>

When Tony called around one in the morning, to let him know that Abby was on her way home, safe and sound, he could hear a strain in the other Agents voice that made his own gut stir. But Dinozzo assured him that everything was alright and soon hung up to make his way home to get the rest he deserved after a long day.

Gibbs made always sure there was someone in the Navy Yard when he knew that Abby would stay late. Usually it would be himself, but sometimes he would tell Tony to stay instead. He didn't want to be too obvious about his need to protect her, but he knew that Tony shared the feeling and was always willing to stay late and make sure their lab rat would make it to her car safe.

Gibbs was just about to lie down on his couch when he saw a light on his driveway. Curious he looked out of his window to see who was outside at this time of night. When he saw Abby's car his heart began to pound faster in his chest and he made his way to the front door to let her in wondering why she wasn't home.

As he opened the front door the sarcastic remark on his lips died. His Abby looked positively ill. She was pale and shaking. Her arms were tight around her middle as if to protect herself from the outside world.

"Abby!" within seconds she was in his arms, surrounded by his powerful frame and all she could do was to finally let go and cry into his shoulder holding on to the front of his t-shirt.

"Abbs what's wrong? What happened?" he asked, feeling panic threaten to take over as hundreds of scenarios what could have happened to her crossed his mind. He guided her toward the living room, closing the front door behind them. When they came to a halt before the couch he tried to let go of her to make Abby sit down, but she only held on tighter.

"T-they sh-shot him" she managed to whisper between sobs. Her words stunned him, leaving him confused for just a second.

"What do you mean? Who got shot?"

As Abby told him what had happened Gibbs started feeling really sick. But the feeling soon passed and was replaced by hot anger and a wave of protectiveness toward the women in his arms. When his lab rat finished her tale, still shaking and sobbing, Gibbs took his phone and dialed DiNozzo's number. To his surprise Tony answered on the first ring.

"Abby?" Gibbs could hear Tony say with a scared voice. Within minutes he told DiNozzo what had come to pass in the last few hours and left him in charge to find out who responded to the homicide.

The next number he dialed was Dr. Mallards.

"Duck, need you to come over," he told the sleepy man on the other side when he answered noticeably later than Tony had.

"What time is it Jethro? What happened?" the ME asked still drowsy with sleep.

"No time to explain now. It's Abby; I think she is in shock." Gibbs told his old friend.

"I'll be right there" Ducky answered. As soon as he heard Abigail's name he was suddenly wide awake.

While Gibbs had been on the phone Abby had become really quiet. Her body was still shaking but she wasn't crying anymore. She was just sitting there, leaning against Gibbs large frame and inhaling his scent deeply. She knew why she had come to his place. It was the only place she could feel safe, right in the arms of the man she loved with all her heart.

"You ok Abbs?" Gibbs asked her after he had called Vance to tell him what had happened and to demand to take over the case as soon as they found out who had responded first.

"I'm fine." she said almost automatically but he wouldn't have it.

"Abbs." he said softly but with a slight warning that he wouldn't accept her lying to him.

"Scared" was all she said, only to bury her face in his neck.

"You're safe here. I won't let anyone hurt you!"

"I know. That's why I love you" she told him feeling really tired after the ordeal of the last hours. She felt his arms around her tighten as she fell into a light slumber out of sheer exhaustion.

She couldn't see the wistful look on Gibbs face at her words, and she was too far gone too soon to feel him scoop her up and bring her to his bedroom to rest.

* * *

><p>When Abby woke up it was with a start, sweat on her brows and forehead, after she got shot at by a man in her dreams. She could see his face so clearly and the vividness of the dream felt all too real.<p>

Catching her breath she looked around disoriented. The only thing that kept her grounded was the familiar smell everywhere, the smell of a certain gunny who would always keep her safe.

"Interesting" she murmured to herself as she came aware of her surroundings. She was in Gibbs bed, fully clothed, but without her shoes. Outside the door she could hear voices talking and the window showed her that at least a few hours had passed, because the red of the horizon told her that the sun was coming up.

Slowly she got out of bed and tiptoed to the door listening for the voices outside her door. She recognized Gibbs familiar timbre and she could not mistake Ducky for anyone ever, but who was the third person she could hear?


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry for the delay. I have so much going on right now and the muse is not nice to me at all also, so I can't promise the next chapter will be there soon. But I'll try.

Thanks to all you reviewers like **gotgoats**, **stormygrl0804**, **tanya2byour21** and everyone else. To everyone who wondered who the third person was, ziver69 got it right! congrats ;)

* * *

><p>"Fornell you can't be serious!" Gibbs yelled at the FBI Agent.<p>

"Go easy, Gibbs. I'm just doing what I'm told, you know that." Tobias defended himself as he stood before a really pissed gunny who blocked the door to his bedroom.

"Since when do you do that?" Jethro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since it's not you telling me something but my boss. The victim was an undercover Agent and a son of someone really high up. We need her to testify now. You know I'll take good care of her."

"No you won't because she's staying until Ducky says she is fine and after that I am going to take care of her." Gibbs told him with a stern voice.

"You will, huh?" A grin formed on Fornell's face when he thought about just how Gibbs would take care of her. He never understood why his friend wouldn't just make a move already since he seemed to be head over heels in love with Abby Scuito.

"Don't give me shit Tobias!" Gibbs growled flexing his hands.

"Now, now, gentlemen. How about we let the Lady in question decide?" Ducky interrupted and pointed to the woman in question who had just stuck her head out of the door behind Gibbs. "How are you feeling my dear?"

"Thank you Ducky, I'm feeling ok. Thank you so much for asking." she told the ME with a forced smile. "I guess as long as those two are fighting over me you could come in and we could have a little talk?" Abby said, pointing at Fornell and Gibbs with a stubborn expression. She turned around without looking back but left the door open for Ducky to slip through if he ever got past Gibbs.

* * *

><p>A few seconds later she heard the bedroom door close. She almost expected to find Gibbs standing there but to her relief Ducky had made it past the gunny. This would be hard enough without Gibbs being there in full protective mode.<p>

"How are you really feeling Abigail?" the ME asked as he came to a halt right in front of her.

"Oh Ducky!" Abby cried out throwing herself in his waiting arms. "It was so horrible. They just got out and shot the poor guy and then they were shooting at me. I was so afraid. And just now I dreamed about the guy in the car. It seems like his face is imprinted in my memory. I can't get him out of my head." Sobbing Abby held on to her surrogate father feeling free to let her emotions run its course without feeling a bit embarrassed.

"My dear, it's fairly understandable that you are upset. And nightmares are there to help you cope as bad as they seem to be, they will fade in time. You will feel much better soon I promise."

"Thank you Duck-man. What's the cockfight all about out there?" she asked looking at the door. She could still hear Gibbs and Fornell argue, even if it was not as heated or loud as before.

"It's a mess dear. The man who was shot was Pablo Hutches, the son of a high ranking FBI boss. He was in deep cover for the last 11moths. Yesterday he called out of the blue that he needed to get out. Well, as you know now he is dead."

"Oh the poor man. What kind of undercover assignment was it?"

"He was looking into a local gang, the "18th Street. He tried to get compromising evidence on their boss. Rumor has it that the gang is in contact with international arms dealers. But I think Gibbs would be better at telling you what exactly is going on."

"But why are Gibbs and Fornell fighting over me?" Abby asked still a little confused and irritated about the scene she had witnessed outside the bedroom.

"Because the team got shut out by the FBI. They are leading the investigation and they want you to testify as soon as possible. For Gibbs the whole thing stirs bad memories." Ducky told her with a frown on his normally so cheerful face. He was concerned for Abby as well, but Dr. Mallard also wondered how Gibbs would handle the obvious similarities between this mess and the case in which his wife and daughter got killed.

"Oh. Poor Gibbs." Abby exclaimed feeling anxious. "I didn't realize. How could I not see that, Ducky?" Without thinking about it further she made her way to the door, opened it and flung herself at Gibbs who staggered back quite a bit with the force of Abby's attack. Surprised he looked at Ducky who came up behind her with a slight smile on his face.

"Don't look at me son." Ducky said. "If you need me call any time, but I think she is stable enough to answer a few questions." he told Gibbs, and as he turned to Fornell he advised him with a wink. "But I wouldn't try to separate those two if I where you. I think that would not be healthy for you or either of them."

"Got it, Dr. Mallard." Fornell said trying to hide his own snicker and glad that Gibbs was occupied enough with his Abby so he didn't hear their comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go again, I am sorry that my chapters are so short (waves at **shopgirl909**) but they take a lot of effort to write as they are. I try to update at least once a week, but I can't promise anything since my real life is a little chaotic at the moment.

Thanks to everyone who hit the review button like **samcarter1980**, **luminosity45** and **anon**. I really appreciate it and it makes working on this story much more fun! **stareagle** I love Ducky and his humor too and he seems to always know what to say **tanya2byour21**. I also love the protective love that Gibbs and Abby have going on, **s_m_Neal,** so there will be a lot of Gibbs watching over his girl **Ziver69**. I hope you are right and this chapter was worth the wait **FWandFS. **Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"Abs." Gibbs sighed into her hair as he held the woman he loved so much close. He could hear Tobias and Ducky whisper behind his back as they waited, but he didn't really care about what they said, he just savored the feeling of his girl in his arms.<p>

"Gibbs I am so sorry!" Abby exclaimed when she finally ended the hug reluctantly but aware of the audience they had. She knew Gibbs was a private kind of guy and even now that she felt him hug her back she was afraid to overstep. "I didn't realize how this must remind you of Shannon and Kelly. I really am so sor…"

"Shh." he hushed her, putting his index finger to her soft lips like he had done once before. "This is not your fault! You have nothing to be sorry for and I will make sure that the similarities to the case of my family will end right here, you hear me?"

Abby nodded blinking away tears that threatened to fall. When Gibbs took away his finger she felt her lips prickle right where it had been. She was reminded of the last time she had felt this and that he had left her to go to Mexico right after hushing her up an kissing her cheek.

Abby couldn't help the anxiety that overcame her suddenly at the thought of losing the man before her ever again. She didn't know if she could survive it a second time, not when her feelings for him had grown so much stronger since he came back.

"Now, are you feeling good enough to answer a few questions for the FBI?" Gibbs asked her to make sure she was up to the task.

"Yeah, but Gibbs?" Abby asked, looking up at him feeling shy all of the sudden.

"Hm?" he prompted.

"Please don't leave me alone?" she asked with such a scared voice that it almost broke the gunny's heart. He didn't like it one bit when his lab rat sounded so afraid and he fought the urge to just take her in his arms and kiss the pain that he saw in her eyes away.

"I wouldn't dream of it Abs. I'm right here." he made certain to assure her quickly promising to himself that he wouldn't leave her side for anything.

* * *

><p>Abby was exhausted. She was leaning heavily on Gibbs shoulder, fighting her tiredness without much success but at least feeling somewhat comfortable now that she was close to the man next to her again.<p>

The FBI people had interrogated her for hours. She sat with a sketch artist and after the Agents around her saw the face of the driver that she could remember they were more excited than ever. They had shown her a few mug shots of him and she positively ID the man.

The Latino she had described was a fairly high ranking member of the gang the FBI had tried to take down for years now. His name was Alejandro Soto and he was the nephew of the 18th Street leader Andres Pena.

It was a huge thing but feeling the tense muscles of Gibbs shoulder under her head she knew he was as worried as she was. He had stayed by her side through the whole thing, never leaving her side for even a second and she was sure without him she would have broken down more than once throughout the process.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked her in a low and tired voice.

"Tired. Worried." she whispered raising her head from his shoulder reluctantly to look at him.

"Yeah me too." he told her brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face absentmindedly.

"Which one?"

"Both." he said, trailing a finger along her yaw bone lightly.

"What will happen now, Gibbs?" she asked trying to distract herself from the tingling feeling his fingers left behind on her skin.

"They will build a case against Soto and they probably try to lure out Pena with it. The problem is you are smack in the middle." he said, his tone indicating that he didn't like it one bit and that he would do anything to make sure she was ok.

"Bait, huh?"

"I won't let anything happen to you!" he told her fiercely, tilting her head up so she could see the promise in his eyes. Abby couldn't help the slight shiver or the goose bumps that his touch caused. It seemed to her that they were in their own little bubble right under the nose of many people who were busy around them. She could smell him and the scent intoxicated her. His touch combined with the look in his eyes made her feel like she was drunk and she struggled to keep her emotions in check so that the man beside her would not see what he was doing to her.

* * *

><p>When Tony entered the room, he smiled as the couple sitting on the couch at the back of the room caught his eyes. His friends sat side by side, seemingly absorbed in their conversation. Both of them looked tired but strangely radiant with the love he knew they felt for each other.<p>

Sighing he made his way over, fully aware that he would disturb the peace they seemed to be in at the moment. Sadly he brought bad news for Abby and he was frightened for his best friend.

"Abby. Boss." he announced himself.

"Hey Tony, are you all right?" she asked. Tony looked not only tired but he was pale and a haunted look was etched on his normally so cheerful face. Abby was on her feet in seconds to give the agent a bear hug. "You should rest, you don't look so good." she said with a concerned voice.

"Abby, you should sit down." Tony said as he untangled himself from the lab rat baffled at the fact that Abby would feel concern for him when it was her who was in grave danger. He caught Gibbs gaze and saw the apprehension in his boss' eyes. "Something bad happened Abby. I wish I wouldn't have to tell you this." Tony said with a sigh and he saw Abby collapse back into the couch, pulled into Gibbs side by his strong hands as DiNozzo told her what had happened while she was with the FBI.


	5. Chapter 5

I know I'm so mean for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger like that, but it was so much fun to read your reactions! Thanks for hitting the review button **samcarter1980, luminosity45, tanyabyour21, gotgoats** and **stareagle**. I know you secretly all love cliffies! *g* I'm glad it's not the size that matters **shopgirl909**. *lol*

And now on with the story...

* * *

><p>"Oh no! This is all my fault!" Abby cried, tears threatening to overflow as she thought about the horror Tony described.<p>

Four men dressed in black and armed with automatic weapons had stormed her apartment, firing wildly and destroying everything in their path. Every inch of her home was vandalized. Walls had bullet holes in them, in a corner they had even started a fire that to her luck hadn't caught.

But as if that was not enough they shot at the people who saw them coming in or leaving, everyone who crossed their path inside the building was fired at. Two people from her building had died; one was still in critical condition at the hospital. It was just a lucky coincidence that no one else was roaming the halls when those men struck.

People she knew had died or were hurt because of her. An old Lady from across the hall who was on her way to walk her dog was now dead because those men were searching for her. Abby couldn't hold back the tears, burying her face in Gibbs' neck she wept for the dead and prayed that the other one would survive his severe injuries.

"This is not your fault Abs." Gibbs growled in her hair, holding her sobbing form close and stroking Abby's hair to comfort her. "But those men came there looking for you, they know who you are."

"This is bad Boss." Tony interjected.

"Ya think?" Gibbs' responded annoyed. He had never been this scared for the life of his girl before and he never felt this helpless in the past. Previously he was always the man in charge. And now he just sat there and couldn't do a damn thing. He was fighting with himself over being there and protecting her and going out to find the bastard that threatened Abby's life.

"Get out there DiNozzo, find something!" he snapped at Tony who visibly flinched at Gibbs' tone.

"The FBI won't let any of us near her building. Ziva and McGee are trying to find those scumbags on the traffic cams close to the crime scene." he tried to explain. DiNozzo didn't want Gibbs to think he was wasting time on finding the shooters, but he knew even if he found them, there would be more were they came from.

"Then don't stand around go help them!" Gibbs growled at his second in command.

"On it Boss." Tony said unenthusiastically as he turned around to leave. He would like to stay a while and comfort his best friend, but he also knew that she was where she belonged. He could empathize with Gibbs, and as much as he wanted to just hug Abby and tell her everything would be ok, he was glad he could go and do something to keep him occupied.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Gibbs was restless. He paced the now quiet room. Abby was fast asleep on the couch nearby and there were two FBI Agents by the door. No one had told him anything in what seemed like a long time to him and he was getting really frustrated as the door opened and Fornell entered the room.<p>

"Finally!" Gibbs barked at his friend. He as anxious for news.

"Good morning to you too, Gibbs." Fornell answered exhausted. He had been up all night organizing the search for Alejandro Soto and the four men from Abby's apartment building.

"Oh, cut the crap Tobias!" Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs needed answers and he needed them yesterday. "What's going on?"

"We found Soto about an hour ago. Well him and a dozen lawyers. His uncle prepared him real good. He's not talking but his lawyers presented us with two low life's who they say did the shooting. Their client however didn't know anything about the plan to shoot anybody and he had nothing to do with that. If anything he was appalled. Those two will take the fall for their boss. And they are only kids Jethro; nineteen and twenty one years old. You know the bullshit. " Fornell said shaking his head.

"Yeah I know. You know what else I know? That without Abby you don't have a case. Tobias I don't like this." Gibbs replied looking over to his favorite lab rats sleeping form. "They already know who she is."

"That's why I'm here Jethro. She is going into witness protection. Today." Fornell told him wary. He knew the similarities to the case of his family were piling up by the minute and he couldn't predict how Gibbs would react. He couldn't believe that Gibbs had been with Abby all this time but he knew the man must be restless since he was not used to sitting around so much.

Gibbs felt cold inside. He was at a loss as to what to do now. His mind was with the family he had lost. The wife and child he was not able to protect so many years ago. He had sworn to protect them too and the guilt of not being able to do so slowly killed him over time. Now he had given the promise of protection to another woman and he was so afraid that it was his cruel fate to lose her too and in such a similar way.

Fornell stepped closer to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder to get him out of his thoughts gently. He could imagine were Gibbs' thoughts had led him. The pain of it was all over his usually so controlled face.

"You'll have to decide what to do now Jethro. Go with her and have an eye on her yourself or stay behind and help with the investigation?"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think he should do? Tell me and hit that review button ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm so sorry for the delay, but some kind of major writers block got me and I am close to just giving up for a while at this point. So send me a muse please ;) This chapter is not great and I kind of hate it myself but I had to get it out of my system for some reason._

_As always thanks to everyone who hit that review button. I loved and appreciated every comment. You all thought Gibbs should go with Abby and while I agree this chapter is about that conflict. Please review. Thanks everyone (you all know who you are)._

* * *

><p>Gibbs watched Abby's sleeping form a long time deep in thought. He knew Fornell had the right idea by putting her in witness protection but he couldn't help to be afraid for her even more. He was painfully aware of the fact that not many people walked away from a situation like his Abby was in right now. Either people died or they had to live the rest of their life as someone else with no contact to their former life and constantly looking over their shoulders. Only a lucky few got out of witness protection ever again.<p>

People often thought that individuals who were in witness protection just waited until the guys who it was all about were prosecuted and in jail and after that they just went on with their life. But it seldom worked out that way. More often than not the people prosecuted hired hit men or in the case of a gang, like it was the case with Abby, every member of it was on lookout for the person under protection. And they didn't miraculously stop when their boss landed in prison. So either people in witness protection died or they survived until the trial and vanished afterwards forever. Some could get out because the treat was eliminated in a police shootout or a few years later in a gang war. But most of them had to lay low the rest of their life.

As to the bombshell Tobias had planted with his question, Gibbs knew that this was not his decision to make alone. And even if it would be only up to him he didn't know if he could decide such a thing. There were so many things to consider after all. This would turn all their life's upside down.

Most things Gibbs only trusted himself with. The people he loved he had to keep safe himself. But how could he keep her safe?

In going with her he could make sure she was physically safe and sound. He would rather die himself then let them hurt her in any way. But could he trust Fornell and his team to find a way for her to come back to her life? Could they keep her safe that way? Because if not, could he let her go after the trial? Would he be able to say goodbye to the woman he loved when the bad guys were in prison but she would have to leave her life behind anyway because of the constant threat the rest of the gang would pose?

If he would stay behind he could make sure that everything would be done to make her life safe for her again. He would bring down everybody, in any way he had to, who wanted to hurt her himself if need be. But who could he send with her? Who could he trust to keep her physically safe?

He knew that there was another element to think of. It could take months until the trial. She and anybody with her would have to break all ties with the world they knew. No family, no friends and no co-workers could be contacted. Abby couldn't do what she loved anymore. She would have to be another person entirely. A new wardrobe, a new line of work, a new life altogether without the things she loved. He didn't know if she could do that, who could make sure that she was safe from herself?

With a sigh Gibbs stood and made his way to the coffee machine to pour himself some of the stuff they told him was supposed to be coffee.

* * *

><p>Abby stirred after a while. Waking up in the unfamiliar surroundings brought the memories of everything that happened back to her with such a force that her heart skipped a beat and she looked around scared. The room was too quiet for her taste and she found that Gibbs was asleep in an armchair across from her couch. He looked drained and tense even in his slumber.<p>

She took advantage of Gibbs sleeping to watch him for a while. She tried to memorize every feature, scared she would forget one day. Abby was a smart girl she knew what was coming next. The bad guys knew who she was. They must have seen her license plate number and had somebody who provided them with the corresponding name and address.

The only way she had a chance of survival was to go into witness protection until the trial and after that possibly forever. She didn't think that Vance would allow her to just live out the rest of her life in her lab and she didn't want to make anyone else a target anyway. She needed to vanish and leave everything behind.

Still looking at Gibbs she let the tears fall silently for a few minutes, regretting what she lost and that she never acted on her feelings with the man before her, but sure that it was too late now. Even if she could summon the courage and tell him, he was lost to her forever.

Abby stood up and walked over to the two Agents at the other side of the room. She asked them for a phone to call her family and friends, to say her goodbye's not sure her own phone was not tabbed. She hoped she would at least see the Team before the FBI brought her to a place where everyone she loved was out of reach.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for all the alerts, favorites and most of all for the reviews! Know that every single one is appreciated! I can't tell you when the next update will come because my real life is a mess right now and there are just not enough hours to a day, but know that I haven't given up on the story._

_I know this is not what you guys wanted but I feel that it's just not that easy to be together for our favorite couple. Enjoy and please tell me what you think. I am always open to ideas and suggestions how to improve my writing._

_Oh…and sorry for yet again a cliffy…but I know how much you guys secretly love them ;)_

* * *

><p>For a few hours everything Abby did was calling the people in her life that mattered a lot to her; her family and friends. Since she couldn't tell them the truth she just shared stories and made sure everyone knew how she felt about them, while trying hard not to cry in the process or let them hear the strain in her voice. After her last call she was emotionally drained but she knew the worst part was yet to come. She would have to say goodbye to her second family and her life all too soon.<p>

Looking up her gaze found the still sleeping Gibbs in the armchair. Even in his sleep he looked tense and unhappy. Abby wished she could just go over to him and kiss the frown from his face, make him smile at her like he so often did. She loved that smile and she desperately wanted to see it again. She also felt the urge to curl up in his lap just to feel safe for a little while longer.

Feeling her resolve crumbling she knew she had to get away now, before he woke and decided to go with her out of his need to protect her from all evil. Now it was her turn to protect him from himself. She knew he loved her as some kind of combination of best friend and daughter substitute and that he would go to great lengths to keep her save. It wasn't beyond him to give up his life for her and she just could not let that happen.

"If you love someone, let them go" she mumbled under her breath. But no one ever told her how hard that would be. With a last lingering look she said her silent goodbye to the man she loved and made her way to the Agent by the door, telling him she was ready to leave. Without looking back she left the room and as she did she felt her heart break.

* * *

><p>Abby had insisted to go see her lab for a last time, and since the Navy Yard was pretty much secure for now they let her have her will, giving her an hour to get everything she needed and to say farewell. Now she was standing in her lab for what probably would be the last time, packing a few things, including Bert.<p>

"My dear Abby…" Dr. Mallard spoke behind her, looking so sad that it made her cry. She flung herself in his arms sobbing and felt him caressing her back. When she looked up at him tears were streaming down his face.

"Ducky I will miss you so much." she cried. "I love you so much"

"I know my dear, as do I. Please be safe."

She just gazed at him with sad eyes.

"Watch out for them Ducky." she said when she finally let go of him. "Watch after him."

"Oh Abby. I promise." He told her seeing the fierce pain in her eyes.

"Goodbye Ducky." Abby told him placing a light kiss to his cheek. "Tell Palmer goodbye for me too."

With those words she grabbed her things and made her way upstairs to the bullpen were Tony, Ziva and Timmy were waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Saying goodbye to the people she considered her second family was the hardest thing she had to do ever. They told each other over and over again that they would see one another again. And that was probably true since she would have to come back out of hiding for the trial. But that was probably months into the future and she was never apart from them for that long before. At least not without any way to communicate.<p>

The last one to say her farewells to was Tony. They stood before the elevator only a few minutes left until Abby had to leave everything behind.

"Tony, you remember what you told me? That I deserve to be happy?" she asked him.

"Yeah sure do. I still mean it." DiNozzo told her sounding sad because he knew that being happy was far from anything she felt right now.

"You deserve to be happy too." She murmured, looking back over her shoulder towards Ziva who was comforting the sobbing form of McGee. "Please don't make the same mistake I did, don't wait until it's too late."

"Abby I…" he started, wondering how she could think of something like that while her life was in danger, but knowing that Abby was after all the most selfless person he ever met.

"No. Listen to me, Tony." she said fiercely. "Promise me. I need to know that at least you will be happy."

Looking from her to Ziva and back he gave Abby a nod, silently promising that he would at least try, even if he was not convinced that Ziva felt the same way he did.

"You will be happy too Abby, one day. I just know it. Don't lose faith. We will do everything in our power to make this go away. I promise you that."

With that they feel into each other's arms for a last time and after that Abby got into the elevator with an Agent who would bring her to a safe house for the night. Tomorrow she would be on her way to a new life, a life on the run.

When the elevator opened, she saw a shadowy figure leaning against the opposite wall. Dread filled her heart and the Agent beside her made a move to draw his weapon when the man stepped out of the shadows …


	8. Chapter 8

**At last another chapter. I haven't forgotten this story but I find it hard to write at the moment. I will finish it, I promise. But I just can't make any promises regarding how soon.**

**Every review is highly appreciated! And thank you all for the favorites and alerts. I am always open to ideas and suggestions how to improve my writing.**

* * *

><p>"You didn't think you could just leave without saying goodbye?" he said.<p>

"Mike? What are you doing here?" Abby asked surprised. She smiled at Mike Franks who stood before her with his usual smile.

"Well, you didn't think that Gibbs would let you leave on your own, did you? He called me a few hours ago with the news. I got on the next plain and here I am."

The Agent beside her, still tense, looked back and forth between them. Not seeing an immediate threat to Abby's life he nodded at her and went to make sure that the perimeter was secure.

As soon as the Agent was out of sight Franks closed the gap between Abby and him and hugged her tight. Stroking her head he felt her arms go around his neck as she let herself fall into his arms.

"What have you gotten yourself into?" he wondered as he felt her sob against his shoulder.

"Oh Mike, I am so glad you are here!" she mumbled into his arms and hugged him even tighter.

"I'll keep you safe. Don't you worry!" he said patting her back lightly. He felt angry at the people who made Abby cry like this, and he would do anything to pay them back.

"You can't come with me Mike. What if something happens? What if they find me? I couldn't live with myself if something would happen to you!" she said with a wide eyes.

"Abby, I am more afraid of what Gibbs would do to me if I'm not able to keep you safe, than anything that gang is going to throw my way, believe me." He told her with a wink.

A slight smile crossed her face as she thought of Gibbs.

"Where is he?" she asked because she was somehow sure he would be there. She had wondered before how she managed to get out of that room without him noticing. But now she was sure that he probably just let her go letting her make her own decisions, like he knew she had to.

Mike smiled at her and pointed toward the elevator behind her as in pinged open.

"I'll let you two say your goodbyes. I'll wait for you by the car. I guess I need to update the Agent that there will be one more passenger." With a wink Franks turned around and left his two favorite people alone.

* * *

><p>They just stood there for a few moments trying to memorize each other's features.<p>

When he finally made the first step toward her, holding out his arms, she rushed into them to bury her face in his neck. He held her tight and showered her hair with light kisses, stroking her back, as she sobbed into his arms.

"I'll miss you." She whispered when she was able to look at him again.

"Miss you too." He said simply cupping her face with his hands.

As their eyes locked time stood still for just a blissful moment. Without a conscious effort their lips gravitated toward each other and when they finally met in a slow and sensual kiss the world was all right for just a few seconds.

Someone behind them clearing their throat ended their perfect little instant together all too soon.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have to go Miss Scuito." the Agent from before stated. The look he got from Gibbs made him swallow hard but to his credit he stayed his ground.

"I'll be there in just a second." Abby told him without her gaze leaving Gibbs' for a second. The Agent nodded, turning around, but didn't leave.

As Gibbs looked back into Abby's eyes he saw wonder and sadness in them and he knew his eyes would tell a similar tale. He tried to smile at her for the last time in what would be months and failed miserably.

"I make sure you can come back here. I promise." he told her, his voice cracking at the end.

"I know you will Gibbs. I trust you."

"Mike will take care of you. He'll bring you back to us… back to me." With those words he leaned down and kissed her again with all he had. He knew he was no good with words but he tried to lay every emotion he felt into that kiss.

When he ended the kiss he turned around and got on the elevator without another word. Their eyes locked with the others until the doors shut behind him.

She felt her legs give away then, but a strong pair of arms held her around the waist. She leaned heavy on Franks as he escorted her to the car that stood ready for her.

* * *

><p><strong>I know Franks is dead by now in the series...but I just love the character too much. I think it was the worst mistake they ever made to kill him off ;)<strong>

**hope you liked this at least a little bit!**


End file.
